9 year old bella
by the.music.loving.bookworm
Summary: what happens when Bella was a child star. The cullens watch videos of her. ONE SHOT RR


Actor/ singer/ piano player

Edwards pov

We were all hanging out at the house. Bella was snuggled into my side on the couch. Emmett took the single seat with Rosalie on his lap. Jasper and Alice took the floor, With Esme and Carlisle on the love seat. I breathed in Bella's sent. Just then Alice was sucked into a vision.

_Vision_

_Charlie driving up the drive way getting out and knocking on the door with a Cd in hand. _

_End of vision_

"Charlie will be here in a minute' she said. Bella gave me a questing look I just sighed. Just then Charlie knocked on the door. Carlisle walked over to get it at human speed. "Hello Charlie" Carlisle said why letting him in. "Hey dad" Bella said from my side. "Um I found this and I was thinking that the Cullens might want to see it." Charlie said like he was scared of what Bella would think.

_UM I wonder how Bella is going to take it when I show them this. Crap she just caught on. _

"Tell me that is not what I think it is" She nearly yelled. "Um I can't" he said back. Bella had a scared look on her face. "What is it" Emmett asked. "Just some stuff about Bella from when she was 8 or 9 or something like that let's just say she was completely different then she is now" Emmett eyes were huge and he had the look like a kid on Christmas. "Let's watch" he yelled grabbing the video and putting it in. When it was loaded Bella was being held back mouth being forced shut by Alice. She had a scared look on her face.

When it was loaded it had a large selection of different videos but all were movie titles and it looked like song titles. Some said pictures of a certain time frame. We all looked at Charlie confused but he got Emmett to just hand him the remote. "Has bella not told you about when she was little" he asked confused. We all shock our head. Bella let out a sigh. "Just start the videos" with that Charlie hit one that said

_Rolling in the deep_

_Bella looked about 6 or 7 and was in a a pink flow tank top and blue jeans. She was sitting at a piano with a mike attached._

We all looked at Bella but she was trying to hide in my shirt. I just shook my head.

"_Hey Bells talk to me now" said Renée from the back ground Bella looked at the camera and gave a big tootless smile and said "I will be playing and singing Adele's Rolling in a the deep can I start now mommy" Like her mom gave her a thumbs up she turned to the piano and started playing rolling in the deep. Then she started to sing in a voice I didn't know a 6 year could have. _

_There's a fire starting in my heart _

_Reaching a fever pitch, and it's bringing me out the dark _

_Finally I can see you crystal clear _

_Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare _

_See how I'll leave with every piece of you _

_Don't underestimate the things that I will do _

_There's a fire starting in my heart _

_Reaching a fever pitch _

_And it's bringing me out the dark _

_The scars of your love remind me of us _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless _

_I can't help feeling _

_We could have had it all _

_Rolling in the deep _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_Baby, I have no story to be told _

_But I've heard one of you _

_And I'm gonna make your head burn _

_Think of me in the depths of your despair _

_Making a home down there _

_As mine sure won't be shared _

_The scars of your love remind me of us _

_They keep me thinking that we almost had it all _

_The scars of your love, they leave me breathless _

_I can't help feeling _

_We could have had it all _

_Rolling in the deep _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_We could have had it all _

_Rolling in the deep _

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_But you played it with a beating _

_Throw your soul through every open door _

_Count your blessings to find what you look for _

_Turn my sorrow into treasured gold _

_You pay me back in time and reap just what you sow _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_We could have had it all _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_We could have had it all _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_It all, it all, it all _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_We could have had it all _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_Rolling in the deep _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_And you played it to the beat _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You could have had it all _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_Rolling in the deep _

_(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep) _

_You had my heart inside of your hand _

_(You're gonna wish you never had met me) _

_But you played it _

_You played it _

_You played it _

_You played it to the beat. _

_She finished the last of the song and gave another smile then it ended. _

We all looked at Bella like she was crazy. "I thought you didn't play" Esme asked. "and I don't play..now" Bella said. We all laughed "You know what I mean but that voice you were how old?" Esme asked. "Six" bella answered back. Charlie was scrolling down the list when Bella stopped him "Click that one" she all but yelled. "this one" he said. Bella just nodded. "I wanah get chocolate wasted" Emmett said out load. A look of rembrance spread across Alice's face. "No way you weren't" Alice asked. "OH but I was" Bella said coldly. Alice and Bella started laughing. We all shared a look before we turned to the tv.

(Just follow instuctions to 's what they see just imagine that the little girl was Bella when she was little Girl in the hat that says the line. GO TO MY PAGE)

_By the time it was done everyone was laughing. We ended up playing it over again. Emmett just looked at bella and said. " Girl I thought I told you not to do anything funny when I wasn't around" Bella just shock her head. "What movie was that from asked Jasper. "Grownups" Bella answered back. We then hit the next one. _

_Bella wins award_

_GO TO MY PAGE_

"Impressive Bells I thought you couldn't act" Emmett said. "that's not the case when she was little she was in so many shows and stuff it was scary" Charlie answered. "Why did you stop Bella I mean you were famous" Rosalie asked. "I guess I got tired of It all" Bella answered back. For the rest of the night we all watched it all. From her music to the commercials it was watched.

The next day I was in Bella's room. "So I never got to ask you what your favorite one was" she said." I didn't have a favorite because you were in them all so it was hard but I loved Everybody makes mistakes"

(Great song by Anna Graceman go to my page)

" I like that one to." She told me. I kissed her forehead and she cuddled into my arm and fell asleep.  
>I love you my little superstar.<p>

**So what did you think! It is my first one shoot and I had this idea so yep. Review Please! Oh if you have an idea that you think could keep it going you can just pm the idea and I might hand you over this story. Like I said its my first one shoot and its like my baby. **

**.**


End file.
